Second Chance
by Awskitee
Summary: Une rupture est toujours plus difficile a vivre qu'on ne le crois. ce vide qui reste dans notre coeur, et puis le pistolet finis par ce faire tentant. Zoro x Sanji  venez lire quand même


Hey, Minna,

et oui une nouvelle petite fic de ce jolie petit couple qui je dois l'avouer le mérite bien (pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris...c'est un ZoSan)

Un petit dram...beacoup de OOC...donc ne vous attendez pas a une fic qui suis la personnalité des personnages a la lettre... un petit one shot car je n'avais rien a faire alors ^^ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira^^

Donc les disclame...

Sanji et Zoro appartiennent encore a Oda aux dernières nouvelles et ça n'as pas changé depuis il me semble donc...

L'appartement m'appartiens par contre ( si si ...c'est mon appart que Zoro a démolie XD)

ZoSan dans notre réalité et non celle de One Piece...donc un peu plus sombre et réalistique...( sauf pour la force brute de Lulu ;P)

bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nouvelle Chance<strong>_

Le soleil filtrait à peine la vitre qui laissait une ambiance délabrée et jaunie dans l'appartement. Encore une fois j'étais accoudé sur la table, la bouteille aux mains, jamais je ne me suis abaissé aussi bas dans ma propre vie. Surtout pour le monde, une personne… en fait pour toi. _Encore une autre nuit amère_. Je n'ai absolument rien fait… Outre que me saouler pour oublier, même l'alcool n'arrive pas a effacé ce trou béant que ton départ m'as fait.

Je pensais pouvoir oublier avec l'alcool, le nectar qui autrefois était si doux, _aussi doux que ta peau, _qui me permettait de me perdre dans mon esprit. Aujourd'hui c'est cet esprit que je fuis. Les rideaux toujours tirés, écoutant le son des voitures passant, espérant toujours que ce soit la tienne qui s'arrête, mais je sais très bien que tu ne reviendras pas… pas cette fois.

Je me lève de la table à manger. _Cette table où nous avons partagé la même passion, le même amour. _Me dirigea vers l'armoire pour sortir une autre bouteille, j'en avais besoin. Le pot de café me tomba directement dessus… combien de fois du m'avais demandé de le changé de place... _Si tu me voyais en ce moment… tu aurais surement honte de moi._ Je le pris et le mis devant la machine, accompagnée de la bouteille de Rhum, n'ayant aucunement envie de dégriser.

Jamais je n'aurais cru tes paroles possibles, et cette foutue fierté mal placée. _Et ce regard qui me tue tant… jamais je n'aurais dû voir tes yeux si joyeux, avoir autant de haine pour une personne._ Je pris la chaise a nouveau et m'échouer dessus, regardant les goute de café tel le temps passé sans toi coulé dans sa tasse… je me pris a nouveau la tête, la bouteille si près de mes doigts. Je la fis glisser comme si c'était ta main que je tentais de cueillir puis pris une longue goulée, pensant que j'arriverais a chassé ton visage de ma tête. Quelle pensée idiote!

J'arrachai mon regard du café pour regarder le salon et la salle a mangé… les cadavres des chaises, la vitre des lumières cassée… la table du salon qui avais volé s'écraser contre le mur de l'entrée… et les vastes restants de ton départ. Je n'ose même pas retourné dans la chambre à coucher… je sais très bien que ton odeur y est encore… je la sens d'ici… mes Katana vaguement arrachés de leur support. Ça, ce n'était pas ton œuvre… mais la mienne.

Les frasques de notre bonheur commencent lentement a s'efface laissant l'air morose dans la maison… _c'est maintenant que je me rends compte que tu étais le soleil dans cette maison. _J'ai tellement de ressentiment dans le sang, dans la tête, mais surtout dans le cœur. J'aurais du te prendre dans mes bras… te dire que tout n'étais que pacagé… _te dire que je t'aimais…_ mais c'est lorsque l'on perd une personne chère que l'on remarque qu'elle nous est importante.

Me laissant tombé sur le mur, glissant lentement jusqu'à atteindre le sol… je glissai a nouveau le goulot a mes lèvres pour y boire une nouvelle goulée de Rhum. Depuis combien de temps je n'étais pas sorti? Trois, quatre jours? Une semaine… peut-être plus._ Peu m'importe puisque tu es parti… _Je frappai durement le sol, et pris les restants d'une chaise décapités pour la lancer directement dans le téléviseur. La rage remontant en moi… comme cette fois. Il fallait que je sorte, c'était comme retenir la rage dans une cage si je restais ici enfermé à ressasser le passé. _Pour allez ou?_ Pour allez… ou…?

C'est maintenant que je me rends compte que j'avais besoin de toi… non, _J'ai Besoin de toi!_ Pour le meilleur et le pire, je me disais que je changerais, mais je n'ai pas changé toujours aussi égoïste. _Je veux juste t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes…_ Une autre gorgée… Toujours aussi égoïste. Je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière, reprendre cette erreur et ne plus jamais la faire, ne jamais avoir eu a regardé tes yeux tristes et de sentir ton cœur souffrir autant, _à cause de moi. _Mais tu me l'as bien fait comprendre…

-''_je ne reviendrai pas, ne m'appelle plus, je sors de ta vie comme tu sors de la mienne… c'est terminé… Zoro! ''_

J'ai compris que tu ne reviendras pas, que tu es parti… pour de bon, _que c'est fini. _C'est terminé…

Je me lève a nouveau, emplis de rage pour moi-même, avec une seule envie, de prendre ses katanas qui mon autrefois rendus si fiers et me l'enfoncer dans le ventre… Je fis volé la bouteille de Rhum a l'autre bout de la pièce, arracha la cafetière de ton socle et la brisa au sol. Le café encore bouillant gicla sur moi et me brula au passage, mais la douleur physique n'étais plus rien pour moi, elle n'a plus aucune signification tant que mon cœur saigne de t'avoir autant blessé.

_Comment j'ai pu? _Je pris le cadre contenant la dernière photo de nous et l'envoya rejoindre la bouteille de rhum… tu es partis… tu ne rendras pas,_ je veux tellement te voir une dernière fois, me faire pardonné._ Tombant au sol, les genoux dans le liquide bouillant, les larmes coulant abondamment sur mes joues. Jamais je n'ai été aussi assailli pas mes sentiments… encore moins par autant de remords… _Je regrette tellement._

Continuant de pleurer, telle une loque humaine au centre de la cuisine, j'entendis des coups à la porte… je n'avais ni l'envie, ni la force d'ouvrir la porte. Je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas toi. Je restai ici à ne pas bouger. J'entendis les voix à l'extérieur et priais pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille. J'entendis la voix de Nami tout prêt de la fenêtre… _Je n'avais pas l'envie de les voir qu'ils partent et me laisse tranquille…_

Je tendis ma main lentement vers le comptoir, voulant me relever. J'allais les rassuré que je fusse toujours la… puis je tombai sur un couteau de cuisine, _Ton Couteau. _J'avais tellement envie… a quoi bon… _je veux juste que tu me dises que tu m'aimes… mais plus jamais tu ne me le diras. _Je levai le couteau et l'envoya se planté dans la table. Je savais parfaitement que ce couteau ne m'apporterait pas ce dont j'avais envie… mais que le pistolet dans le tiroir le pouvait.

J'ouvris le tiroir et retira le restant des papiers. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas de ça dans la maison… que trois katanas c'était amplement suffisant, mais je l'avais mis la plus pour ta sécurité que la mienne… je craignais tant pour toi… Je le pris et mis une balle. La seule et unique qui apporterait l'apaisement a mon âme tourmentée. Je la pointai vers moi… espérant qu'elle n'alerterait personne, mais a quoi bon, qu'il vienne tout, admiré le cœur brisé d'un homme qui la mérité. Au moment où j'allais appuyer sur la détente, la porte s'ouvrit à volé.

-'' ZORO!''

Luffy débarqua rapidement dans la cuisine accompagnée de Nami et de…

''_Sanji ''_

J'entendis des hurlements, puis Luffy retira rapidement l'arme de mes mains, gardant ma tête dans ses mains. Tentant de me faire forcé a le regardé. Les cris et les paroles n'étaient qu'un son étouffé à mes oreilles. _Sanji… _Tu étais là, me regardant avec les yeux les plus étonnés qui soient. Je t'entendis prononcer mon nom, rageusement au début, mais je sentais bien la pointe d'inquiétude dans ta voix. Je n'avais pas lâché ton visage de mes yeux… Laissant toujours les larmes coulez. Je me leva puis tendis lentement la main, _tue… tu es revenue… _je ne voulais plus de ses rêves ou tu revenais, pour réessayé tous les deux, ou tu arrivais quelque instant et disparaissait l'instant d'après. Plus de scène où ton doux sourire me réchauffait le cœur et où tes paroles le tuaient à nouveau. J'avais l'impression que si je m'approchais trop… tu partirais à nouveau.

J'hésitais a te touché… a avancé plus près… j'ai tellement peur, mais je m'en veux tellement. _Pardonne-moi… _Tu as franchi les dernier pas et me pris dans te bras… Je sentais tes larmes couler et me mêlant à la mienne, je sentais ta chaleur réchauffer lentement mon cœur qui pensait t'avoir perdu… _Pardonne-moi Sanji. _

Je ne mérite pas une telle attention de toi, mais tout ce que j'avais envie de faire, tout ce que mon corps était en état de faire c'était de te serrer dans mes bras encore plus fortement que je ne le faisais déjà

— '' pardonne-moi... ''

_Pitié._ Je passai mon visage dans son cou, laissant quelque sanglot audible régner dans l'aire. Je ne voulais tellement plus te perdre…. Je sentis tes mains resserrer ma prise et ton sourire contre ma joue.

-''pardonne-moi Sanji, je suis un imbécile''

Tu pris mon visage dans te main… mettant a nue tout mes sentiment que je porte pour toi, envers toi et rien que pour toi… _Je pourrais mourir d'amour pour toi. _Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-'' pardonne-moi…''

Puis ta voix, si douce, si mélodieuse à mes oreilles finit par se faire entendre, je ressayerai un peu plus ma prise sur toi et tu souris une fois de plus.

-''Baka-marimo.''

Tu pris mon visage dans tes mains qui m'ont tant manqué, et tes yeux se firent plus joyeux, malgré les larmes qui continuaient de perler le coin des océans qui font la beauté de tes yeux. Je pris tes doigts et les embrassèrent tendrement, te suppliant toujours du regard de me pardonner, de me laisser une seconde chance.

-''Ne refais plus jamais ça. Baka-marimo''

Le tout avec un énorme sourire radieux, qui ne me fit que me remplir de joie. Tu étais là… avec moi, dans mes bras, _tu m'es revenu._

Puis je sentis le poing de Nami se fracassé sur ma tête, assez fortement, jamais je n'aurais crus quelle avait autant de force la rouquine, il les choisie bien ses partenaires, Luffy.

-'' Ne nous refais plus jamais un coup pareil''

Je l'écoutais à moitié, toujours concentré sur tes yeux et la douceur de ta peau. Tu me chuchotas lentement dans l'oreille qu'ils t'avaient expliqué ce qui était vraiment arrivé… Je m'en foutais éperdument, plus jamais ça n'arrivera et ça n'aurait jamais dû être dans notre couple. Je ne mérite pas autant de gentillesse de ta part. Je te serrai dans mes bras, regrettant amèrement ce que je m'apprêtais a faire il y a à peine quelque instant et savourant ta présence a nouveau avec moi.

Combien je jours j'avais passé sans toi? Trois, quatre jours? Une semaine ou plus? Peu m'importe… Tu m'es revenu.

Le duo quitta, nous laissant dans l'appartement délabré depuis notre je n'avais pas quitté le corps chaud de mon amant, _non mon amour_, depuis qu'il était là

-''nous devrions nettoyer un peu.''

-''plus tard''

-'' et tu comptes te faire pardonné comment? ''

-''Je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus… puis je recommencerais. Je te montrerais le septième ciel''

-'' tu comptes m'inviter au restaurant?''*1

-''Baka… ''

-''Pas, autant que toi… ''

Puis je te pris une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, pour t'emporter dans notre chambre à coucher qui n'avait rien subi, par crainte de perdre ce qui me restait de toi… _maintenant je ne te perdrais plus jamais. _Fermant lentement la porte sur nous a nouveau, sur notre couple, mais surtout… _Sur Une Nouvelle Chance._

* * *

><p><em>*1- <em>Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris... Dans Final Fantasy 7... Tifa tiens un bar qu'elle a appelé le 7iem ciel donc c'était un petit clin d'oeil a mon cher Cloud qui me manque un peu je dois dire ^^ XD ( pardonné l'auteur et son moment nostalgique xD)

_Donc comment l'avez vous trouvé ? pour un petit one shot...pas si mal quoi que...tout ce passe très vite ( comme d'hab quoi XD) Laissez moi vos Review plz ^^ sa me fait énormément plaisirs d'en avoirs de votre part. _

_Tameka0-0_


End file.
